


Waiting for a train

by zopponde



Series: Tiny standalone fics [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Quadruple Drabble, RvB Rare Pair Week, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopponde/pseuds/zopponde
Summary: Everyone is born with a black mark where their soulmate first touches them, and it changes to a color when it happens.Sherry has built an identity around hers. Ohio is afraid of what hers means.At least they won't die here...





	Waiting for a train

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU (technically modified?) from Tumblr:  
> <http://seerofbread.tumblr.com/post/173754929345/la-z00m-jacobtheloofah-claroquequiza>

Life in power armor sensitizes people to the touch. The plates come off and the pliant undersuit can be forgotten, a warm second skin under Sherry’s black shirt, black pants, black boots. “Darryl can’t stand to be naked anymore,” Sherry muses on the second date, “he’s gotten so sensitive. Don’t know how he’ll readjust when we escape.”

“Will we?”

“Well, sweetcheeks,” Sherry says, turning their first fight into affection, smirking with lips that match her outfit. “My soulmate mark hasn’t turned yet, and I’ve already touched everyone who’s ever going to bother with this planet.”

But wouldn’t Vera be perfect?

 

* * *

 

Ohio doesn’t take her suit off for a long time. She imagines that there is a colorful spot under her glove where Sherry held it, like the visualization will change her fate.

Hours later, Ohio peels off her gloves. Her hand is unchanged. She sighs, washes neutral pink lipstick off of her pitch black lips, tells herself that she will escape, at least. Nobody’s coming for her, so she must leave somehow to meet her soulmate.

Their first touch will be a kiss, though, and Ohio can’t imagine consenting to one before she even holds hands.

... Maybe for Sherry, though.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, this was nice, again,” Ohio says on her side of the bridge. Sherry rests a hand on her shoulder, dangerously close to her chest, desperate to reach her heart. Ohio reaches up to brush a coil of hair out of Sherry’s face, pushing aside the future. “It’s pretty cold out. Do you want to come in?”

“I’d love to.” Sherry kisses Ohio.

When Ohio finally opens her eyes, her head faces Sherry’s mouth. “What happened to your lipstick?”

“What? I don’t wear lipstick.”

Ohio touches a finger to the sky blue. “I need a mirror,” she gasps, pushing away.

 

* * *

 

“You had black lips, and you just adopted a goth persona to match it?” Ohio asks.

“Seemed better than pretending I was ever going to be a cheerleader. You better not have spent any of the budget getting neutral lipstick delivered here.”

“I didn’t.” Ohio smiles with brilliant red lips. “Are you going to change your whole look now?”

Sherry shrugs. “Black and blue are fine. I’ll work out something new when I get off this rock.”

The guarantee is gone, but it doesn’t matter. Ohio kisses her soulmate like the first time they touched, turning her fear into love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _* You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. You know where you hope the train will take you, but you can't be sure. Yet it doesn't matter. Now, tell me why?_  
>  * Because you'll be together
> 
> Eyy if you liked maybe reblog it:  
> <http://seerofbread.tumblr.com/post/173755536415/waiting-for-a-train-archive-of-our-own>  
> If you want more Sherry/Vera but _MOAR SADDLIER_ I got u:  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068842>


End file.
